Dark Blue
by grafitti dust
Summary: Two enemies. One is ready to give up everything and end his life. The other, the only one who can stop him. What will happen this fateful night? [Serena/Darien story]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dark Blue  
Date: 6/25/02  
Rating: PG-13 [give or take]  
  
Author's Notes: First off, this is my first story I'm putting up. I'm very cautious  
of my work, and I'm sure this isn't the best thing in the world, infact I know it's not.  
Oh well though. Anyway, this came from a song called "Dark Blue" which is by No Doubt.  
The song is on their album "Return of Saturn", and when I listened to it, I just came up  
with this idea. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, although just like   
everyone else, I wish I did. If you want to be nice, comments are always great ;).  
Other than that, read and do whatever.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Six hours. How long I'd been there with him. He had me worried, so very worried.  
He's never been okay, and lately it'd been unbearable. Tonight, he was going to end it all.  
I could feel it earlier, though I don't know how. We hadn't ever been friends, you'd more  
likely call it enemies. I don't know why I was chosen to do what I did, but I'm glad it  
was me.  
  
He's an orphan. His parents died when he was six. A terrible car crash. He has  
no memories of them...or anything before. He told me about living in an orphanage until  
he got a job. How no one ever cared for him, they tortured him for years. All the   
coldness he's ever shown me, all the teasing - it's all he ever knew. He has so much  
darkness in him...it frightens me. Death has always been his friend. However, he wanted  
to decide when to give in. Tonight he was so close to forgetting that it's not time for  
him yet.  
  
---------------------------------  
i'm tired from exploring you  
i'm sorry you've had some scary days  
i'm lucky, they had me on a leash  
exposing, sometimes you frighten me  
---------------------------------  
  
When he left the arcade, for some reason I decided to follow him. He went to a  
secret part of the park where there were so many roses. I thought I was the only one to  
know about it, but I guess I was wrong. Then I saw what he had. A gun. He put it to  
his head and I just knew it wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
"Darien," I called to him, scared out of my mind that he'd even think about this.  
  
He jumped, dropping the gun to the ground, and turned towards me. "Serena..."  
that was all he said and then dropped to his knees.  
  
I rand to him, unknowing as to why. When I was next to him I collapsed to him.  
Then, I noticed the tears. Instinctively I pulled his body to mine and held him. He  
cried into me for a long time, not caring that it was me who was there holding him.  
  
---------------------------------  
and it's too bad you're so sad  
i wish you could have had what i had  
---------------------------------  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked, pulling away to look into my eyes.  
  
"Something's been wrong. Today...I felt that I had to follow you," I answered   
him honestly.  
  
"Why do you care?" There went his walls of protection again. "You hate me...why  
did you stop me? Wouldn't it be better if I was out of you life forever?"  
  
"No Darien. And I don't hate you," I started to cry at the idea he thought I'd  
rather have him dead.  
  
"I've given you no reason to like me. All I ever do is torture you," he was  
confused at my admission.  
  
"I don't know why, but I know the way you are towards me...it'd not the real you."  
  
"You don't even know me!" he stood to his feet.  
  
"If you would let me, I'd know I was right," I told him, point blank, as I rose  
to my feet beside him. Not caring that he was well over a foot taller than me. "Please  
Darien...let me know you. Let me be your friend."  
  
---------------------------------  
i'm loathing most of your history  
hesitation, but then you siphon me  
your potential, well i'll indulge in that  
violent timing explains the aftermath  
---------------------------------  
  
He turned away and started to walk, leaving me where I was. After a few feet he  
turned back towards me, "Are you coming?"  
  
Surprised, I could only nod my head yes and follow him. I had no idea where I was  
following him to, but I didn't question. We entered an apartment complex and got into an  
elevator, him pressing the #5 button.  
  
When we got to his apartment he took out his keys and unlocked the door, walking  
in with me behind him. I was confused as to how a college student, like himself, was able  
to own this large of an apartment.  
  
"Thirsty?" he asked, closing the door behind us.  
  
"Yes," I replied, looking around at how clean everything seemed to be.  
  
"Anything in particular?"  
  
"Whatever you get is fine."  
  
"Okay. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a second." He turned away  
to go into the kitchen.  
  
I sat down on his couch and closed my eyes, going over all that had happened.  
Questioning why he invited me to his apartment, although I didn't have long to ponder  
before he returned with a cup in his hand.  
  
"Hope you like chocolate milk," he said, handing me the cup and then sitting at  
the other side of the couch.  
  
"Thank you," I told him taking a sip of my drink. "It's my favorite."  
  
"Mine too." He looked at me, "I was hoping you'd like it."  
  
And then I saw a flash of the real Darien. He smiled, a real smile, and I knew  
I'd never be able to let him go.  
  
"Come here," I told him softly, but in a commanding tone.  
  
"What?" He asked confusedly, looking surprised.  
  
"Lay down, put your head in my lap," I patted my legs.  
  
"But..." he was scared of something  
  
---------------------------------  
and it's too bad you're so sad  
i wish you could have had what i had  
and it's so sad it's too bad  
maybe i can make you feel better  
oh maybe i'm supposed to make you feel better  
---------------------------------  
  
"Darien, it's okay." I reached for him and slowly got him to lay down on the couch  
with his head in my lap. "Tell me your story." He looked up into my face and I could  
tell he was scared.  
  
"Don't pity me."  
  
"I won't," I told him truthfully. "I just want to understand...to care..."  
  
And so he told me his story. His family, orphanage, school life, past girlfriends.  
How he felt so lonely his entire life, as if a piece of him was missing. Sometime  
during his story I started to stroke his hair. Stopping, due to shock at what I was doing,  
I urged him to continue as I kept caressing his head. Sometime afterwards, he ended up  
playing withs ome of my hair. It felt like everything was right.  
  
---------------------------------  
i want to comfort you  
---------------------------------  
  
When he was done he looked up to see my expression. I had tears running down my  
face at all the information.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." I told him truthfully.  
  
He brought up a hand to my face and wiped away the tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"Don't be. I've survived, and I'm still alive - thanks to you..."  
  
"I'm glad I followed you today, I would've been devastated if you weren't around  
anymore. I mean, who would I have to run into? To throw my failed tests at? To call me  
meatball head?" Another set of fresh tears started coming out.  
  
Without a seconds notice Darien had sat up and pulled me into his lap. "Don't cry  
Serena...you're too beautiful to cry..." he told me as he caressed my back.  
  
I pulled away from his chest to look at him. "Darien...do you hate me?"  
  
A shocked look took over his featues at my question. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Well...you've never been nice to me before and you always tease me...so..."  
  
"Don't ever think I hate you!" he told me, shaking me roughly.  
  
"Then...why...?" I was confused now.  
  
He took me back into his body, taking a deep breath he started to caress my back  
again. "You've always confused me. You're such a happy, outgoing, caring person and  
everytime I'm around you...I just want to hold you. I want to let down all my barriers  
and let go of everything that's kept me alive. It...scares me..."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"How old are you Serena?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"15...why?"  
  
"You're so innocent and trusting. You make people love you without realizing it.  
You have no reason to hate the world. Tell me about you...about your life. Please?"  
  
I was confused, but I did as he asked. I told him about family, friends, school,  
just everything.  
  
---------------------------------  
unlike you i had it easy  
you're dark blue  
stained from precious days  
---------------------------------  
  
After I was done I realized it was really late. "What time is it?" I asked, scared  
at how my parents were going to react.  
  
"Almost 10...why?"  
  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble! My parents will kill me... God, I hope  
Amy covered for me. Can I used your phone, please?"  
  
"Of course...it's in the kitchen. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it."  
  
"That's okay, it's my fault." I went to the kitchen and called Amy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ames?"  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"Did my mom happen to call you?"  
  
"Yes...I told her you were taking a shower and then I asked if you could stay the  
night to study..."  
  
"Oh thank you so much Ames! I owe you."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'll tell you later...hang on a second..."  
  
I walked back into the living room to see Darien with his head in his hands.  
"Darien?"  
  
He looked up, a bit jumpy, "Yes?"  
  
"Uhm...well Amy told my mom that I was at her house. Anyways...I don't really want  
to go there so I was wondering if I could stay here? If not I can go to Amy's, but...  
yeah..."  
  
---------------------------------  
and you're so sad  
it's too bad  
i wish you could have had what i had  
and it's too bad you're so sad  
maybe i can make you feel better  
---------------------------------  
  
"You can stay. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No you won't! I'm the one imposing, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No you won't..."  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Meatball Head!"  
  
"Hey...not fair!"  
  
"How bout this...we share the bed. I won't do anything..."  
  
"Darien...I trust you. Then it's settled. I'll go tell Amy."  
  
I went back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Ames, you still there?"  
  
"Yeah...so...?"  
  
"Look, I'll tell you tomorrow, but I'm gonna stay at a friend's house tonight. If  
you need me, I have my communicator. I'll come by when I wake up tomorrow. Thanks again!"  
Love ya! Bye."  
  
"Bye Serena," and with that we both hung up.  
  
Going back into the living room Darien got up and showed me to his room. Throwing  
me some sweats and a shirt of his, he turned around to let me change. When I was done  
we both crawled into his bed and started to doze.  
  
I was almost asleep when I heard his voice, "Serena?"  
  
"Yes Darien?" I turned towards him and snuggled against his body. I was too tired  
to feel him stiffen at the contact.  
  
"Thank you...for everything."  
  
"Mmmhmmm..." and I was out before I heard him finish.  
  
"I love you...my beautiful princess, Serena," and then he was asleep, with his  
arms wrapped around me.  
  
---------------------------------  
i'm sorry  
--------------------------------- 


	2. Author's Note: 101702

------------------------------  
Author's Note for "Dark Blue"  
Date: October 17, 2002  
------------------------------  
  
Attention: So, I'm a loser, but wait, you already knew that. Anyway, I've decided that  
this story really needed something else to go with it. So guess what? It's not another  
part per-say, due to the fact it's not going to be uploaded to this part. However, it's   
a sequel [in a sense] to this story. It's called "Right Now", and I used another song to   
get the idea for it. Well, not really, but I used another song at the same time. I only  
have the prologue of it up right now, so you can go check that out and review if you wish.  
[I'd love you forever, really I would] I'll end up writting more soon enough, so you don't  
have to worry about that. Just not right now, since I should really be studying for a   
midterm I have to take in 3-1/2 hrs. Oops? Yeah, it's gonna be a bitch. I hate college.  
Ok, it's better than high school but still. You'd think Art History would be a bit easier.  
Nope, not at all.  
  
Ok, before I start complaining about my midterm, just go over and read "Right Now"  
cuz you absolutely love me so much. Right.... But just read it ok. Thanks.  
  
-grafittidust 


End file.
